MY HOME
by Dee Rossalind
Summary: Membangun sebuah rumah memang tak pernah mudah. Sulit untuk menghindari adanya retakan-retakan. Jinyoung dan Jaebum juga sedang berusaha membangun rumah mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka mengokohkan rumah mereka yang penuh retakan? JJ Project / GOT7 / JinJae / JaeJin / Jinyoung x Jaebum / Junior x JB. YAOI/GAY/BOYxBOY.


**HOME**

Tokoh utama : Jinyoung & Jaebum (JJ Project/Mom & Dad of GOT7)

.

.

 **ONESHOOT**

.

.

YAOI/GAY/BOYxBOY

.

.

Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tempat, waktu, dan karakter tokoh adalah ketentuan penulis sendiri.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^,^

Aku membuka gorden jendela kamarku dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat senang, karena akhirnya Jaebum mengajakku berkencan setelah sekian lama ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai komposer lagu. Jika sedang bekerja ia bisa mengesampingkan segalanya termasuk aku yang kekasihnya sekalipun.

Aku segera bersiap untuk pergi ke kafe tempat kami akan bertemu. Karena cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki, kafe itu pun tak jauh letaknya dari apartementku. Aku merasa seluruh dunia ikut berbahagia bersamaku. Langit yang cerah, angin yang berhembus segar, rimbunnya pepohonan, dan bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran.

Sesampainya di kafe aku belum melihat sosok Jaebum dan akhirnya aku memilih tempat terlebih dahulu. Seorang pelayan kafe mendatangiku.

"Apakah Anda ingin memesan sekarang?"

"Ah maaf, saya masih menunggu teman."

"Baiklah, silahkan panggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Iya, terima kasih." Pelayan itu pergi dan aku memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselku sambil menunggu Jaebum datang.

30 menit kemudian. . .

"Maaf, apakah teman Anda masih belum datang?"

"Ah iya."

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya Anda harus segera memesan."

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Saya pesan _ice americano_ ukuran sedang satu."

"Baiklah, ada yang lain?"

"Sementara itu dulu."

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu 5 menit." Pelayan itu kembali pergi dan aku mulai resah melihat sekitar tapi Jaebum masih tak terlihat.

Aku mengirim pesan padanya tapi tak ada satupun yang ia balas, dibaca pun tidak. Perasaanku mulai tak enak, aku meneleponnya. Nada sambung yang terus berdengung tanpa ada jawaban membuatku frustasi. Aku terus mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

" _Halo?"_

"Ah! Halo?! Kau di mana?"

" _Aku? Di rumah, kenapa?"_ Aku tersentak dan bingung dengan jawabannya. Dia bercanda ya?

"Kenapa kau tak membaca pesan dariku?"

" _Oh, aku baru saja bangun karena semalam lembur. Aku lega sekali akhirnya selesai, jadi aku bisa tidur lebih lama."_ Ia terdengar sangat senang dan sepertinya ia benar-benar tak mengingat janji yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku berada di kafe selama 30 menit." Tidak ada suara selama beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh orang berlari.

" _Jinyoung-ie, maafkan aku! Aku akan segera ke sana! Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana!"_ Ia langsung menutup telepon dan aku hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap. Tak ada waktu untuk mandi, aku hanya menggosok gigiku sambil memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan. Setelah merapikan rambut, aku segera berlari keluar rumah. Aku memanggil taksi dari pinggir jalan depan gedung apartementku dan segera menyusul Jinyoung.

Aku membaca pesan yang dikirim Jinyoung bertubi-tubi. Karena semalam harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan laguku, aku baru bisa tidur pukul 6 pagi ini. Tak ada hal lain yang aku pikirkan selain tidur saat itu, bahkan aku tak memasang alarm.

Sesampainya di kafe, aku berlari dan mencari sosok Jinyoung. Aku melihatnya duduk dengan wajah muram. Setelah mengatur nafasku, aku berjalan dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia terlihat tak senang dengan kehadiranku.

"Jinyoung-ie, maafkan aku."

"Hmmm..."

"Ayolah, aku hanya lupa karena terlalu pulas tidur."

"Hanya?"

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Kau tahu aku bekerja, kita sudah sepakat untuk saling mengerti kan?"

"Kapan aku protes karena pekerjaanmu? Aku memahami pekerjaanmu dan tak pernah menuntut banyak meski aku ingin sekali. Aku sangat senang saat kau mengajakku bertemu hari ini. Ku kira hari ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial, karna kita jarang sekali bertemu. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau melupakannya begitu mudah."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku lelah sehingga aku mudah lupa karena hanya istirahat yang ada dibenakku. Aku harap kau mau mengerti."

"Aku mengerti kalau kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja, tapi kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku. Jika aku yang memaksamu bertemu, kau boleh marah padaku sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kita sudah satu bulan tak bertemu. Kau ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang spesial kan?"

"Hmmm..."

"Aku akan membuatnya spesial."

"Sungguh?" Ia terlihat meragukanku.

"Tentu saja. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu yang sedang marah ini." Wajah Jinyoung mulai cerah. "Kau ingin kemana? Aku akan menemanimu kesana."

"Aku ingin melihat laut."

"Hmmm... tapi aku tak membawa mobil. Tak ada tempat yang lebih dekat saja." Jinyoung terlihat kecewa dan menghela nafasnya. "Iya iya, kita kesana sekarang, tapi kita harus ke apartementku dulu."

"Baiklah." Jinyoung berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan aku mencubit pipinya.

* * *

Kini kami dalam perjalanan menuju laut menggunakan mobil Jaebum. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat laut bersama Jaebum, pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku tak berhenti tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba Jaebum menggenggam tanganku dan aku menoleh.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Bukankah tadi kau masih marah padaku?" Astaga, jangan katakan bahwa ia memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

"Memang. Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu hanya karna kau mau menemaniku pergi melihat laut."

"Kalau aku menyewa penginapan untuk kita menghabiskan malam berdua, apakah kau akan memaafkanku?" Aku tersentak dan wajahku terasa panas. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan bercanda." Ia tak menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba mobil menepi dan membuatku menoleh padanya. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku lelah. Kita istirahat sebentar."

"Kalau lelah, kenapa tadi tak berhenti di tempat pemberhentian saja? Lagi pula sebentar lagi sampai, hanya beberapa ratus meter lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin kita beristirahat berdua saja di sini. Sebentar saja."

Ia menatapku dan wajahnya semakin dekat denganku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan bibirnya mendarat di bibirku dengan lembut. Ia melumatnya lembut dan membuatku melayang. Perasaan yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini. Sesaat kemudian ia melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Aku sangat merin-," Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ponsel Jaebum berdering nyaring.

Jaebum menjauh dariku dan mengangkat telepon itu. Ia keluar dari mobil dan aku hanya memperhatikannya dari dalam. Beberapa kali ia melihatku dan melanjutkan percakapannya di telepon. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menunduk, lalu menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Jaebum.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf, sayang. Sepertinya kita harus kembali."

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan klienku, ada beberapa bagian lagu yang ingin ia ubah."

"Apakah harus sekarang juga?! Bukankah mereka sudah mendapatkan lagunya? Kenapa mereka masih membuatmu yang memperbaikinya?!"

"Bukan begitu cara kerjanya, sayang. Memang kewajibanku untuk memproduksi lagu sampai keinginan mereka terpenuhi."

"Tapi kau mengatakan akan membuat hari ini menjadi spesial. Hanya sejauh ini perjuanganmu? Bahkan kau tak berusaha menunda untuk bertemu mereka."

"Ayolah sayang, aku tak ada di posisi yang bisa melakukan itu pada mereka. Mengertilah, aku mohon."

"Sampai kapan?" Jaebum tak menjawab dan menunduk. "Sampai kapan aku harus mengalah dan mengerti? Aku lelah." Jaebum menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"Maafkan aku harus membuatmu berada di posisi seperti ini. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti bahwa aku juga berada di posisi yang berat. Sangat berat untukku memilih antara kau dan pekerjaanku."

"Jika itu yang kau rasakan, lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Kau tak perlu memilih lagi." Aku melepaskan tanganku dari Jaebum dan berjalan pergi. Jaebum mengejarku dan menarik tanganku.

"Jinyoung-ah, apakah harus seperti ini? Aku yakin ada cara lain selain mengakhiri ini. Kau menyerah begitu saja?" Aku menepis tangan Jaebum.

"Cara apa lagi? Aku harus mengerti? Mengalah lagi? Hanya itukan caranya?" Jaebum tak membantah. "Selama ini hanya aku yang terus berusaha dan mempertahankan hubungan ini."

"Kau tak melihat usahaku? Aku bekerja untuk masa depan kita?! Untuk kelanjutan hubungan kita nanti?! Jangan merasa hanya kau yang terbebani dengan semua ini. Aku juga lelah."

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja. Untuk apa berusaha membangun rumah impian yang kokoh, jika banyak retakkan di dindingnya. Pada akhirnya semua akan roboh dengan mudah."

"Semudah itu kau mengakhirinya?" Aku mulai meneteskan air mata. "Baiklah, kita akhiri saja jika itu maumu."

"Pergilah. Aku tahu klien pentingmu sudah menunggu." Tanpa ragu Jaebum masuk ke dalam mobil, memutar balik, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya pergi begitu saja. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju pantai. Air mataku terus mengalir dan dadaku terasa sesak. Aku mulai melihat laut dan membuatku semakin terpuruk. Laut itu, beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi hal yang paling indah, tapi kini hanya menjadi kenangan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati waktu liburku sendirian. Setelah kalang kabut mengurus saham, akhirnya aku bisa ambil cuti juga. Bekerja menjadi CEO di sebuah perusahaan memang memuakkan. Kalau saja ibu dan ayah tidak memaksaku meneruskan bisnis mereka, aku lebih memilih menjadi idol saja.

Aku menikmati pemandangan laut yang mulai terlihat di depan mata. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku sampai. Sesaat kemudian aku melihat seorang pria berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang sepi dari kejauhan. Aku menambah kecepatan mobilku dan menepi di depan pria itu. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pria tadi. Ia menangis.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian? Kau butuh tumpangan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Pria itu tersentak dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Sepertinya tak seperti itu kenyataannya. Kau mau ke pantai kan? Kebetulan aku akan pergi ke villa milik keluargaku di dekat pantai. Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan ke sana."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan berjalan."

"Sudahlah, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku ini orang baik-baik, percayalah." Aku menarik tangan pria itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria itu tak membantah dan aku segera melajukan mobil.

10 menit kemudian. . .

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai!" Pria itu sadar dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ini di mana?"

"Villa. Jika kau ingin ke pantai, kau hanya perlu turun ke sana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih tumpangannya. Permisi."

Pria itu keluar dari mobil dan langsung berjalan menuju pantai. Karena penasaran, aku mengikutinya. Hanya sekedar memastikan ia tak ke sini untuk bunuh diri. Ia berjalan tanpa ragu menuju pantai, aku hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Ia berhenti sejenak di pinggir pantai, lalu kembali berjalan lurus ke arah laut.

Ia terus melawan ombak dan tak berhenti berjalan ke tengah laut. Aku tak percaya ia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"YAK! BERHENTI!" Aku berteriak dan berharap ia akan berhenti, tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisku.

Aku berlari lebih kencang dan segera menyusulnya melawan ombak, ia mulai tenggelam dan aku berenang. Dengan cepat aku berenang dan meraih tubuh pria itu. Setelah membawanya ke permukaan, aku berenang menuju tepi pantai.

Aku merebahkan tubuh pria itu dan mulai memberi pertolongan pertama padanya. Setelah beberapa kali aku berusaha memacu jantungnya, ia memuntahkan air dan sadar. Tanpa ragu, aku menggendongnya menuju villa. Pria itu masih setengah sadar dan tak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Pandanganku kabur dan tubuhku sangat lemas. Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku harap Tuhan tak menghukumku karena membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku mendengar suara samar-samar. Apakah ini suara Tuhan?

"heiii... sadarlah..." Pandanganku mulai lebih jelas dan pendengaranku mulai kembali. "HEI! KAU DENGAR AKU! SADARLAH!"

Aku menatap seorang pria yang familiar. Oh, pria yang memberiku tumpangan. Aku tersentak dan terbangun. Menoleh ke arah pria itu dengan tak percaya.

"Ini di mana?"

"Ini villaku."

"Kenapa aku di sini? Harusnya aku sudah mati."

"Yak! Kau gila ya? Kau kemari hanya untuk bunuh diri? Jika tahu seperti itu, aku tak akan memberimu tumpangan."

"Siapa kau?"

"Oh, kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi. Aku Jackson."

"Kau yang menolongku?"

"Hmmm..." Aku memegangi kepalaku. Sepertinya memang bukan takdirku untuk mati sekarang.

"Aku Jinyoung dan terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Untuk apa? Kita bahkan belum lama bertemu."

"Meski begitu aku merasa ada alasan Tuhan mempertemukan kita di sini dan bahkan membuatku menyelamatkanmu." Pria ini aneh sekali.

"Haha... jangan bercanda."

"Ternyata kau bisa tertawa juga." Aku menarik senyumanku kembali. Pria itu terus menatapku dan sepertinya tak ada salahnya membagikan bebanku bersama orang lain. Mungkin akan lebih ringan nantinya.

"Aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku."

"Sudah ku duga. Memang mental orang jaman sekarang ini sangat lemah. Hanya karna putus saja sampai mau bunuh diri. Ckckckck..."

"Yak! Jangan meledekku!"

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda. Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

Aku menceritakan semua bebanku selama ini pada pria asing yang bernama Jackson ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lebih ringan setelah satu-persatu masalahku aku ceritakan padanya.

"APA?! Jadi ia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanmu di jalanan?!"

"Begitulah. Aku tak menyangka ia sungguh pergi dan meninggalkanku di sini. Hal itu menyadarkanku bahwa ia memang sudah mengesampingkanku dengan mudah."

"Lalu untuk apa kau bunuh diri hanya karena bangsat seperti dirinya?"

"Karna aku sangat mencintainya. Jika ia sungguh meninggalkanku, aku tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Lebih baik aku mati saja." Jackson menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku terkejut, tapi tak bisa menolaknya.

"Hei, hidupmu itu berharga. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Pria seperti dia tak pantas menerima cintamu. Jika ia memang bekerja untuk masa depan kalian, bukankah ia seharusnya memilihmu dibandingkan pekerjaannya? Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik darinya. Misalnya aku?" Ia memasang wajah imut dan membuatku tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha... kau ini percaya diri sekali."

* * *

1 tahun kemudian . . .

Aku keluar dari studio pribadiku karena mulai penat. Aku menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Kini aku bisa menyewa apartement mewah dan membeli beberapa mobil. Tujuanku untuk menambah banyak angka di tabunganku sudah terpenuhi. Jika saja Jinyoung mau bersabar lebih lama, kami pasti sudah hidup bahagia bersama.

Aku menghela nafas berat sambil terus menerawang keluar jendela. Diam di rumah dan mendekam di studio membuatku muak. Sepertinya keluar untuk mencari udara segar tak ada salahnya. Sudah lama aku tak berjalan-jalan keluar dan menikmati sinar matahari. Aku bersiap dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Setelah 30 menit aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, aku melewati kafe tempat aku terakhir bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Melihat itu dadaku terasa sesak, tapi aku ingin sekali mengenangnya. Akhirnya aku masuk dan memesan minuman. Saat mencari tempat yang sangat disukai Jinyoung, aku tersentak.

Aku melihat Jinyoung duduk di tempat favoritnya sendirian. Apakah aku harus menghampirinya? Tapi bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Aku berpikir keras, namun tanpa sadar aku berjalan menghampirinya. Ia juga terkejut saat melihatku dan ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dadaku merasa sesak, rasanya aku ingin segera memeluknya erat dan tak melepaskannya.

"Ha..hai!" Astaga, ada apa denganku? Memalukan.

"Hai. Duduklah." Aku duduk di hadapannya dengan canggung.

"A..apa kabar?" Pertanyaan macam apa ini. Bodoh sekali.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ba..baik."

"Aku dengar kau sangat sukses sekarang. Selamat ya, akhirnya kau bisa menjadi komposer terkenal." Apa ini? Apakah dia menyindirku?

"Ah... terima kasih."

"Mungkin tak pantas untuk mengatakan ini sekarang, tapi aku lega jika kau bisa tetap melangkah untuk memperjuangkan karirmu meski kita harus berpisah."

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat untuk meminta maaf padamu sekarang. Egoku terlalu menguasaiku untuk sekedar mengakui kesalahanku saat itu. Aku juga terbawa emosi, jadi aku pergi begitu saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tak apa, semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Aku senang jika sekarang semua baik-baik saja." Senyumannya masih semanis dulu. Bibir itu, aku sangat merindukan rasa hangat bibir itu. Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menyadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja." Aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya dan ia tak menolak. Aku menatapnya dalam. "Jinyoung-ah, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Pertengkaran kita. Kenangan kita. Semua itu membuatku sadar, bahwa apa yang aku raih sekarang tak ada artinya tanpamu di sisiku."

"Jaebum-ah..."

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, tapi aku harap kita bisa memulainya kembali. Aku yakin kini aku bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Jaebum-ah, aku-,"

"Aku tahu ini tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi, tapi selama kita bersama, kita bisa memulai hidup baru." Aku memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasku, lalu menatap Jinyoung. "Jinyoung, kau adalah rumahku, maukah kau hidup bersamaku?"

"Jaebum-ah..." Jinyoung melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan memberiku tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu masih ada sedikit rasa yang tertinggal untukku."

"Jinyoung-ie?" Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berpenampilan rapi layaknya orang kantoran. Aku menatap Jinyoung yang tersenyum kecut.

"Halo, sayang." Sayang?! Jadi pria ini, kekasih barunya? Aku berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku yang mulai tak karuan.

"Siapa ini, sayang?"

"Oh, ini... Jaebum perkenalkan ini... kekasihku Jackson dan Jackson perkenalkan ini Jaebum... temanku."

"Hai, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Pria bernama Jackson itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Aku Jackson. Salam kenal."

Ia adalah CEO sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea. Aku hanya menatapnya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku Jaebum. Maaf, aku tak punya kartu nama. Aku adalah komposer dengan julukan Def Soul."

"Wow luar biasa, baru kali ini aku bisa bertemu dengan komposer secara langsung. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga baru pertama kali menemui CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea secara langsung. Suatu kebanggaan untukku."

"Hahaha... kau berlebihan. Aku hanya meneruskan usaha orang tuaku saja. Meski karna terpaksa, selama kekasihku selalu mendukungku, aku akan bekerja sekeras mungkin."

Jackson duduk di samping Jinyoung dan mengecup bibir Jinyoung sekilas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, karena tak mungkin aku bisa melihat itu sekarang. Aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Apa yang dipikirkan Jinyoung sekarang? Aku bahkan melamarnya tadi. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Mana mungkin seorang Jinyoung masih sendiri meski telah berpisah denganku. Apa yang aku harapkan?

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Aku beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang bergemuruh tak karuan. Tenanglah Jaebum, semua ini memang pantas kau terima. Kau harus bisa menerima kalau kesalahanmu tak akan selalu bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah. Jinyoung benar, rumah yang aku bangun sekarang sudah berdiri megah, tapi rumah itu dingin, hampa, dan kosong. Rumah itu sudah seperti rumah hantu yang tak bernyawa.

"Jaebum-ah!" Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal itu.

"Jinyoung?" Ia berlari mengejarku dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Jaebum-ah, aku sungguh menyesal dengan semua ini. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

"Kau sungguh mencintai pria itu? Apa tak ada sisa rasa untukku sedikitpun?"

"Pasti ada, tapi aku akan anggap itu sebagai kenangan indah. Semua kenangan kita, itu semua berharga untukku dan aku sangat berterima kasih dirimu pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, mungkin aku akan merobohkan rumah yang aku bangun selama ini."

"Jaebum-ah, bangunlah rumah yang baru. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan orang yang mampu mendukungmu lebih dariku. Aku yakin rumah itu akan berdiri kokoh dan menjadi rumah yang hangat suatu saat nanti."

Aku menatap Jinyoung dalam dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Sesaat kemudian bibir kami bertemu dan aku melumatnya lembut. Ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya. Aku melepaskan bibirku dan menatapnya.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemukan rumah yang baru. Terima kasih sudah menjadi rumahku selama ini."

"Hmmm... Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan rumah yang lebih hangat dan nyaman, yang bisa kau bangun bersama dengan bahagia suatu saat nanti."

Aku dan Jinyoung hanya bertatapan. Lalu kami berpisah, berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, karena kini ia memiliki rumah yang lain. Aku pun harus mencari rumah baru. Yang jelas, rumah kami sudah tak searah lagi.

.

.

SELESAI

.

.

Maaf kalau endingnya tidak menyenangkan. Genre penulis memang lebih sering sad ending.

Tapi it's okay, masih akan ada banyak karya-karya penulis yang akan datang.

Tetap nantikan karya penulis yang selanjutnya ya...

Review, follow, favorite tetap dinantikan.

Terima kasih.

* * *

Salam manis,

DEE :)


End file.
